


Looking for a Friend

by FandomLastsForever



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Death, Fear, Friendship, Gen, Hate, Leadership, Nightmares, One Shot, Sadness, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8516731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomLastsForever/pseuds/FandomLastsForever
Summary: Sun never mentions it to anyone, but sometimes he gets nightmares like everyone else. 
But what could possibly be a nightmare to such an upbeat warrior?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had a sudden urge to write this story, and felt I should share it.

_No..._

_This can't be..._

The once beautiful school he had come to think of as home was in ruins. Beasts of shadow and hatred and fear roamed the streets. The gardens were torn to shreds. People were screaming and running.

_This wasn't Haven._

_This wasn't his school._

Sun didn't know what he'd find when he finally came back from his journey to the east. But he knew it wasn't this. The tower has fallen, and deep down everyone knew there would be no way to rebuild it.

_Just like Beacon._

_Just like Vale._

_Everything gone in a matter of hours._

"Sage?...Scarlet?...Neptune?!"

The blonde's voice cracked with every shout. With every turn. There was no way. They had to be alive. They had to be.

"Guys?! Where are you?!"

Sweat beaded his brow. Sun could feel his hands shaking. There had to be someone, _anyone_ , who was still alive.

"Arslan! Hey! Reese, where are you guys?!"

There was no one. No one was there. Where would everyone-?

"The cafeteria," Sun mumbled.

Using his tail to grab Ruyi and Jingu Bang, Sun cleared his way to the far west side of the academy, helping anyone he could. _Dammit! Why did things have to get this bad?_

It didn't take long for the young Faunus to make it to the Cafeteria. Letting out a sigh of relief, he saw a large group of students. His friends.

"Bolin! Nadir!" He called out to them as he ran over. "What the hell happened here?"

_"Isn't it fucking obvious?"_

Sun screeched to a halt not too far from the students. He knew that voice. It should have been dripping with sarcasm. Instead it felt cold and harsh, like the winds of Mantle in winter.

"Scarlet?" Sun started.

The red haired youth had the group separate so he could walk to his team mate. The joyful pixie gleam of his green eyes was gone. Gone and replaced with hatred and anger. At least, that was what was in the left eye.

The right eye was nothing but an empty black hole.

_"Where. Were. You?"_ Scarlet growled.

"I-I was-"

"You left. You left and you said nothing about where you were going!"

The venom emanating from Scarlet's mouth was enough to make Sun's tail droop. He could have backed up. But he was frozen. Sun couldn't move. His blood had run cold. Cornflower eyes glancing from left to right.

Arslan, Reese, Sage, Scarlet, Bolin, Nadir...

**_They were all covered in blood._ **

"What...happened here?" Sun asked cautiously. "Wh-where's Neptune?"

Sage slowly moved forward, his once proudly spiked green hair caked down by muck and gore. He had a few stitches over his left eye and his jacked was gone, replaced with a plethora of bandages.

"Sun..." Sage muttered. He held his hand out to his leader and handed him something. It felt like a kind of glass, or maybe plastic? There was rubber too. Sun stared at the piece of junk in his hand for a bit.

_No_ , Sun thought. _This isn't junk._

_These are HIS goggles! Neptune's Goggles!_

"Sage, what happened?" Sun asked.

"You don't want to know," Sage said solemnly. "Sun-"

"Where's Neptune?!" Sun insisted.

Sage looked over to team ABRN, who looked to one another before letting out a collective sigh and parted like the red sea.

And that's when it started to rain.

There, laying under the tattered remains of both a red coat and a white jacket, was a body. The skin had gone pale from the loss of fluids, the boots stuck out from the covers in a stiff position. And the once smiling face was hidden beneath cloth, the only proper identifying feature being the blue.

That brilliant, ocean bright blue.

Sun sank to his knees in shock. There was a long pause before he finally let out a small whimper.

"What happened to-"

"You weren't here, that's what!"

Sun looked up at Scarlet just in time to taste rubber. The world was spinning with flashes of crimson rage,

"You weren't here!" Scarlet spat. "You, _our leader_ , weren't here! Where were you?! Off playing pirate off the coast? Or maybe you ran away trying to play King of the Mountain or be a Ninja!"  
Sun was just getting his bearings when Scarlet's gloved hand grabbed him by the hair and tossed him several feet toward the door. He couldn't move. He was numb. Numb and afraid.

"You left us when we needed you the most!"

"Scarlet, I-"

**"AND NOW NEPTUNE IS DEAD!!!"**

He couldn't feel a thing. There was nothing but anger and pain. Fear and loathing. And all of it aimed at Sun Wukong.

"It should have been you..." Scarlet whispered.

"Scarlet-"

**_"IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN YOU!!!"_ **

Before Sun could say another word everything vanished. He was laying there, covered in sweat and tears, shaking as voices clogged his mind.

"Please!" Sun begged. "Someone! Anyone!!! Help me!!!"

But the voices only grew louder, drowning out his pleas.

_It's all his fault!_

_It's all your fault!_

_It's all my fault!_

_It's all..._

_My..._

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sun woke up to the feeling of multiple hands grasping and shaking his shoulders. A pounding headache kept him from looking up right away. He tried to hide under the blankets. He knew his eyes would be puffy and red. His cheeks were burning. Surely this was just a nightmare. He was still asleep.

_"Sun, wake up!"_

_"You okay?"_

Sage and Scarlet? No, they weren't there. Sun was still dreaming. It was the nightmare. It-

_"Sun, please, answer me!"_

Neptune?

Sun slowly opened his eyes and looked up, momentarily blinded by the lamplight coming from behind a giant talking blueberry. A blueberry with eyes of midnight skies.

"N-Neptune?" Sun muttered.

"That's my name," he replied. "You okay buddy?"

"You were crying," Sage explained.

"And screaming," Scarlet added.

These people weren't mad at him. They weren't shouting. They didn't give off an air of disgust. They sounded concerned. Worried. Sun glanced around the room, his eyes resting on the digital clock on his bedside table.

_It was two in the morning, and they were still in their dorm at Haven._

"Are you okay?" Neptune asked.

Sun slowly sat up and took a deep breath to calm himself, only to burst into tears a second later. The salty rain poured heavily down as three pairs of arms wrapped tightly around him.

"Shhhh, you're okay Sun," Sage whispered.

"We're here," Scarlet reassured him.

"We're not going anywhere," Neptune softly declared.

"I'm sorry..." Sun whimpered between sobs. "It was just a bad dream...It wasn't real...but..."

"It felt real," Sage deduced.

"What happened?" Scarlet asked. "In the dream? Do you remember?"

Sun lightly nodded. He remembered, but he didn't want to.

"I was looking for a friend..."

"Did you find them?" Sage asked.

Sun only shook his head.

Neptune pulled Sun closer, holding him like he'd vanish otherwise.

"I called," Sun mumbled. "I called out so much...but..."

"But?" the team said in unison.

Sun didn't say anything other than that. He had fallen back asleep, clinging tightly to Neptune for fear he'd wake up and his partner would be gone. All the while the dream repeated.

 

_He looked for his friends._

 

_He called out for help._

 

_But nobody came._

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so some background on the reason this came to be.  
> It doesn't happen often, but I do get nightmares. And when I do, I get BAD nightmares. I'll wake up in the middle of the night a blubbering mess much like this Sun here.  
> It had been a while since I had such a scare, like almost a year. I felt sick in the stomach.  
> But unlike before, I have someone there now to help me remember it's just a dream. That person recommended that I write about it. And since I suck at conveying my own thoughts and feelings in non-fiction settings, I thought picking a character I identify with on some level would help.  
> And that moment in Volume 4 episode 3, which I won't spoil, inspired me to pick my second favorite Faunus.  
> Let me know what you think of this one-shot. I hope you all enjoyed reading it.


End file.
